1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery control apparatus, a battery control method, and a vehicle for switching a connection state of a plurality of batteries.
2. Related Art
A conventional technique is know for running an electric automobile even when the battery thereof dies by using a backup battery. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-102103, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-45606, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-119812.
The battery must be replaced with the backup battery when the voltage of the battery runs out, and performing this replacement can be a nuisance.